


He’s A Magic Man

by Ardeejay



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki lived, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardeejay/pseuds/Ardeejay
Summary: Post Infinity War everyone is together at Tony’s. Loki still feels like a bit of an outsider. Peter Quill charms him.





	He’s A Magic Man

   It was all over. They had taken on Thanos again and they had won. Tony had invited everyone to come stay at his rebuilt Malibu house and recuperate afterwards, which they’d gladly taken him up on. None of them wanted to be anywhere near alone right now and it was pleasantly cozy being surrounded by all the various heroes and their friends and family. The bedrooms had been divvied up with surprisingly little trouble on the first night, and everyone else crashed on the couches and chairs or the large nest made on the den floor. It was, he was given to understand, basically a midgardian thing called a sleepover.  

   Unfortunately, while he enjoyed the feeling of camaraderie amongst everyone, Loki still rather felt that he was just outside of it. Not that anyone had been unfriendly to him, but he supposed he felt that he didn’t really deserve to be there. Even though he’d certainly helped reverse the snap and win the battle, he still didn’t exactly consider himself good. Hero felt as ill fitting a title on him as villain. As such, he found himself staying on the fringe of things, holding back. Currently he was sitting on a blanket on the beach by himself, sipping a drink he had learned was called a margarita, while everyone else played video games inside. Or at least he thought that they all were. The music he suddenly noticed was a good indication that one of them had decided to join him.

   He turned in the direction the music was coming from and couldn’t resist the smile that formed when Peter Quill appeared around the corner, looking right at him as he sang along with the music pouring out of the speaker attached to his music device. “Cold, late night so long ago, When I was not so strong you know, A pretty man came to me, I never seen eyes so blue” he was dancing his way over to Loki, grin on his face, and it was both ridiculous and endearing. “You know, I could not run away it seemed, We'd seen each other in a dream, Seemed like he knew me, he looked right through me, yeah” he continued as he bopped down the beach and Loki began to wonder if he had chosen that particular song for a reason, a suspicion confirmed when he hit the chorus. “Come on home, girl, he said with a smile, you don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile, But try to understand, try to understand  
Try, try, try to understand, I'm a magic man” He chuckled as Peter turned down the music once he reached him and sat down next to him.

   “You know that song could just as easily apply to Strange or Wong”  he couldn’t resist teasing him. Peter chuckled. Loki noted that his feet were as bare as Loki’s own and he was wearing a white t-shirt with Bowie across it in red, whatever that meant, and blue swim trunks patterned with what he’d been taught were lobsters. He himself was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt and green swim trunks with two white stripes down either side, his hair tossed up in a messy bun.

   “Yeah but there’s no way you’ve missed the googly eyes he and Tony have been making at each other. There’s a whole betting pool set up based around how long it’ll take them to finally get their shit together. And Wong just doesn’t do it for me.” Peter replied, grinning. He playfully stole Loki’s drink and took a sip, which surprised him. Most people wouldn’t have dared. He snagged it back and took another drink before speaking again.

   “Fair enough. What brings you out here? Surely the battle of the bands the Spider child and his friends were plotting for everyone using that Guitar Hero game isn’t over yet?” He asked, curiously. Peter shrugged and fiddled with his music player for a moment.. Loki watched as he flipped past the song that was playing and skipping a few others too, until he found one that apparently satisfied him better. It was about summers breezes and something called jasmine. He made a mental note to look it up later.

   “Wanted to check on you. I noticed you’ve kind of been not joining in the way everyone else has.” He said once he was done, scratching the back of his head and smiling almost bashfully. It was, Loki had to admit, rather adorable. He shrugged and offered Peter his margarita again.

   “I don’t really feel it’s my place I suppose, celebrating with the heroes. And no one really cares if I am here or not. I could easily leave and they wouldn’t notice. Even Thor is wrapped up in his new relationship with Bruce.” he said as nonchalantly as possible, though he couldn’t quite manage to hide the underlying sadness. Peter hesitated for a moment before holding an arm out, offering Loki the chance to snuggle against him if he so chose.

   “I noticed. And I care.” he pointed out, a pleased smile on his face as Loki tentatively scooted over. He handed the drink back once Loki was settled, leaning against his side. Loki looked at him in undisguised curiosity as he took another sip.

    “Why?” He asked once he swallowed. Peter didn’t answer right away. He paused to try and find the right words before continuing.

   “Because...because all of us have done things that are, y’know, not great. And you’re no less deserving of your redemption than any of the rest of us. Because I think you’re fascinating. Because I think we have stuff in common that we can sympathize with each other about. Because I like your smile.” He offered after a moment, smiling at Loki. Loki touched his fingertips to his lips for a moment at the last part, smiling back at him from behind them. He quickly pulled them away though, cheeks pink, when he realized what he’d been doing.

    “So I “do it for you” then?” He said playfully, using Peter’s previous phrase. Peter nodded, still smiling. He turn towards him, letting the arm that was around him fall down, much to Loki’s disappointment. He was completely distracted though, when Peter gently let his hair down, watching it tumble free.

   “Oh most definitely” He said, running his fingers through his silky raven locks. Loki found himself stunned again as he leaned into the warm, gentle hand. This midgardian was bold. Much like taking his drink earlier, he could think of no one else (save maybe Thor, but he didn’t really count) that would do as Peter had just done.

   “Interesting. I must admit, I find you aesthetically pleasing as well” he replied, smiling mischievously as he gently stroked his cheek, feeling Peter’s facial hair rasp against his fingers. “But tell me, what makes you think I’ll fall prey to your charms?” He added when Peter lit up at his response. He didn’t want to give in so easily despite already being smitten by this charming man. Peter smirked and reached for his music player again.

   “i don’t think you will, I know you will” he replied, playful but sure. He hopped up when the next song came on and held a hand out to Loki, who curiously took it. Peter gently pulled him up and held him close as he began slow dancing with him “Oh...pretty baby. This feeling I just can’t hide. You got me mystified. Oh...pretty darling. This feeling is deep inside. You got me mystified. The light that shines around you, it blinds my eyes. There’s a magic that surrounds you. Tell me where your secret lies.” He crooned along with the song. Loki happily listened, swaying with him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so safe and content.

   He almost didn’t notice the song ending, so wrapped up was he in enjoying the feeling of being in Peter’s arms. Then Peter was kissing him, just a gentle press of the lips, and Loki’s attention was fully on kissing back. He rolled his eyes when Peter smirked again once they pulled away, though he was grinning back at him. “Yes, you have more than sufficiently charmed me” He said in response to Peter’s unasked question, unable to deny it any longer. Peter did a little dance of happiness and Loki chuckled, smiling fondly. He allowed himself to be twirled around by a widely grinning Peter as the song now playing hit it’s chorus, a woman singing about everlasting love. Loki surprised himself by rather hoping this would be just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini playlist for this fic:  
> * Magic Man - Heart  
> * Summer Breeze - Seals and Croft  
> * Mystified - Fleetwood Mac  
> * This Will Be - Natalie Cole


End file.
